


What Comes After (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Quickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Ecrit pour le RWG ‘Quickyl’… 100 mots avec le prompt ‘After’.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	What Comes After (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).
  * A translation of [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405798) by [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Le sperme n’avait _clairement_ pas goût de chocolat.

Rick fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer quand il avala. Les doigts légers contre sa mâchoire firent que Rick regarda la ligne du corps de Daryl (pour une fois) extrêmement relaxé, et toutes les pensées du goût décidément _pas_ chocolaté s’échappa de sa tête à la réalisation que Daryl souriait : un mouvement timide, un peu comme confus, de ses lèvres que Rick n’avait jamais vu avant.

Quand Daryl attrapa sa mâchoire, il lui sembla parfaitement normal de frotter sa joue contre la peau rugueuse de la paume de Daryl et Rick su qu’il était là où il fallait.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> 1lostone tumblr : [1lostone](https://1lostone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
